Broken Coda
by Agni xx
Summary: The Volturi are growing impatient while waiting for their end of the deal to be fulfilled, so Aro sends Jane with a warning. Meanwhile,the pack is getting edgy and the fact that Jane has taken up a temporary residence in Forks doesn't exactly help either.
1. Preface

**A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome to the beginning of Broken Coda! Here's some general information for you.**

**Characters/pairings: **_Mainly _Edward/Bella, Jasper/Alice, Emmet/Rose _with a hint of _Jacob/Leah.

**Summary: **My take on Breaking Dawn; the Volturi are growing impatient while waiting for their end of the deal to be fulfilled. Aro sends Jane with a warning. Meanwhile, the wolves are getting edgy and the fact that Jane has taken up a temporary residence in Forks isn't exactly helping matters.

**Chapter One is finished, and I'm working on Chapter Two as the moment. I'll be posting Chapter one in a few days, once chapter two is completed. I want to have something waiting in the wings all the time, so I don't get too far behind with this. I have the entire plot worked out, for the most part, up until a certain point, But I plan on adding more to it once I get that far, so we'll see how it goes! **

**So far this story is slated at 29 chapters, though the plot still isn't complete, so that number is subject to change. **

**And just to clarify, this is the preface, and it takes place sometime in the middle of the story, so Chapter One won't be starting off after this. I'm going for a Stephenie-esque style with this, here. Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

_in spite of everything  
which breathes and moves,since Doom  
(with white longest hands  
neatening each crease)  
will smooth entirely our minds._

_- "in spite of everything" E. E. Cummings (whose name, ironically enough, is also Edward.)_

_ but if a living dance upon dead minds  
why,it is love;but at the earliest spear  
of sun perfectly should disappear  
moon's utmost magic,or stones speak or one  
name control more incredible splendor than  
our merely universe, love's also there:  
and being here imprisoned,tortured here  
love everywhere exploding maims and blinds._

_- "but if a living dance upon dead minds" E. E. Cummings_

* * *

-

The atmosphere in the room was tense, but that was easily explainable. Three looming figures lined the farthest wall, cloaked imposingly in shadow. Another, significantly smaller body stood with the other three, stoic and silent. The silence that permeated the air was heavy and thick with tension. It seemed endless, the quiet, and I was beginning to feel a prickling sense of unease settle in my stomach, unwelcome. Was this ever truly going to happen?

There were seven others in the room with me, not including the previous four, and I was beginning to feel a little overwhelmed; although, I couldn't truthfully say I was ungrateful for their support in this. While the seconds ticked by, painfully slowly, the fear was once again beginning to bubble to the surface of my mind, and I went rigid in response; a trait I had picked up from the people surrounding me.

The terror came back to me then; but my own fears were stifled by the deep voice that penetrated the room, quiet yet demanding authority simultaneously.

"Shall we begin?" the voice was friendly on the surface, infused with an endless quota of patience that only could have been accumulated over countless centuries of living. But I had been around these creatures long enough that I had learned to recognize the subtle undercurrents in their exquisite voices that other humans might not have been so keen to pick up on immediately.

Aro's voice was undoubtedly calm, and I detected no sign of irritation, but all the same; the way he spoke made it seem as though he didn't plan to wait much longer for me to compose myself. I had no trouble believing he had no intention of wasting the night waiting, despite how much patience he might seem to have.

My stomach lurched at his words. My throat was dry and I tried to swallow, forcing down the minuscule, irrational seed of doubt that seemed to quickly take root in my mind and refuse to let go. A cold, stony hand squeezed my own tenderly, quickly erasing any lingering notions of doubt, and I grinned up its owner thankfully.

Out of my peripheral, I noticed someone nod once, and assumed Carlisle was responding to the question (though it was more of a statement, the way it was spoken) Aro had asked. I had been prepped before-hand on the specifics of how the procedure was to be carried out, so I was not surprised to see Emmett step forward. He stood off to my left, out of the way, but close at hand for when he was needed.

I was lying on my back on the ridiculously large bed Edward had bought so many months before. It was comfortable, but it held no reassurance; my reassurance was right beside me, holding my hand. I was certain, that without him here, I wouldn't make it through this. Just then, Edward's angelic face filled my vision, his topaz eyes subtly pained but determined as he leaned down to place a tender kiss on my forehead. When he began to pull back, I lifted my other hand to secure his face and raised my lips to his own for a proper kiss.

He didn't protest.

The kiss was nothing but pure affection, but there was a painfully familiar urgency to it that was not unlike the kiss we had shared before the battle with the newborns last summer. My body stiffened once I recognized it, but then began to thaw slowly once I realized the reason behind it.

He kissed me until my breathing grew labored and even then only pulled away enough to allow me to breathe, resting his forehead against my own as he gazed intently into my eyes.

"Ready, love?" he asked, velvet voice so soft I would not have heard him if his lips weren't inches from my own. I could only nod; I didn't trust myself to speak.

I didn't miss the way his jaw suddenly clenched; his topaz eyes tightening as his free hand gently brushed the hair from my shoulder to expose my neck. I was dimly aware that Aro had stepped back to stand with the rest against the far wall; a beaming smile on his ancient face. Emmett stepped into my line of vision again, ready to restrain me when I would no longer be able to control my own actions. But Edward shifted over me, and then all I could focus on was him. The last thing I saw was his god-like face descending to the hollow beneath my ear.

"I love you," he whispered; laying light, airy kisses along my neck, until his lips paused at the nape of my neck, where it joined with my shoulder.

I felt his cool, marble lips on my neck, my skin tingling with the contact. He breathed once, his breath fanning out along my skin and sending a shiver coursing through me.

And then his sharp teeth pierced my skin.

-

* * *

**A/N: So Chapter one will be up as soon as I can get chapter two finished! Oh, and by the way, the first chapter is much longer than this one, this is meant to be short.  
**

**Every time you ignore that review button, the Volturi have innocent people over for lunch. Think of the people, people!**


	2. The Argument

**A/N: So here's chapter one: The Argument! I know I originally said I'd wait until I was done with chapter two before posting this one, but I really wanted to put this up! Thanks for the reviews, the three of you who reviewed! I hope you enjoy! **

**Who else is _thrilled _about the MTV movie awards tonight? 7:30, everyone! Sneak preview of Twilight, woot! And good luck to Cam (who plays James) since he's up for an award! Enjoy the chapter, everyone! **

* * *

-

The pre-dawn light filtering through my window with deceitful cheer pulled me from my slumber, and immediately I knew this day

The pre-dawn light filtering through my window with deceitful cheer pulled me from my slumber, and immediately I knew this day was going to be a long one. I felt something cold touch the back of my hair and I snuggled deeper into Edward's embrace, mumbling incoherently to myself.

A beautiful laugh stopped my mumbling and painted a deep blush across my cheeks. "Morning, love," a velvet voice whispered near my ear. I could smell his breath, and it alone was enough to leave my head spinning.

"Good morning," I told him, content enough to just stay in his embrace all day long. "How was your night?" I asked, trying to be pleasant. I turned on my back to face him, and wrapped my arms around his neck, smiling up at him eagerly.

He chuckled again, at my expanse no doubt, and I could feel it rumble in his chest. "Someone's happy," he surmised, topaz eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Of course," I answered, placing a quick kiss on his jaw. "You're here." I told him simply. Edward's answering smile was my favorite crooked one and it was a few moments before I could regulate my breathing. His melodic laugh once again filled the air.

"I still dazzle you?" he asked with curious amusement dancing behind his eyes. I blushed, but answered him honestly.

"Always," I murmured, stroking his cheek with gentle fondness. His eyes softened as his grin widened. He leaned down to touch his marble forehead to my own and offered me a warm smile before dipping his head and closing the remaining inches between us as I wanted.

I lifted my head slightly to get closer to him, but before I could thread my fingers through his bronze hair and pull him closer, he pulled back, smiling. I stifled a noise of protest and a disappointed pout, but he just chuckled. Edward's marble lips were at my ear, murmuring swiftly and quietly, "Charlie's coming," he explained.

Reluctantly I let him go and he slipped from my bed and over to my closet door in a matter of seconds – I would have missed it if I wasn't so attuned to him. He flashed a dazzling smile before disappearing into the abyss of my closet, the door of which shut just as my bedroom door opened.

Charlie peered hesitantly at me through the crack in the door, and I quickly snapped my gaze away from the closet, hoping I didn't arouse any suspicions he might have had.

"Bella, honey," he called quietly, as to not wake me, had I been sleeping. "– Oh! You're awake," he seemed surprised, and my eyes drifted towards my alarm clock for the first time that morning. It was only six thirty. I yawned and stretched out my arms convincingly, but in truth I was more wide awake then Charlie knew.

"I just came to wake you," he informed me, giving me a guilty smile; I assumed he was hungry.

"Oh, no problem dad, I'm up!" I told him, pulling myself from bed and onto my feet. I stumbled slightly once my feet hit the ground, but I managed to regain my balance in time to save myself from an intimate meeting with my floor. I felt my face heat up and I offered Charlie a self-conscious smile.

"Do you want breakfast?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

I could tell he tried to not look too eager at the prospect of an edible morning meal, but his eyes lit up, giving him away. I pretended not to notice. "That'd be great, Bells." He nodded and turned away, heading down to the kitchen.

I whipped around quickly, but Edward's arms were already around me before I had the chance to blink.

"Nice catch," he commented, referring to my earlier stumble. I glared at him half-heartedly, but it was impossible to glare at him seriously when he was looking at me like that. I relented quickly, and chose to wrap my arms around his neck instead. He bent down and I turned my face up to meet him; but I felt his cool, smooth cheek brush mine and his lips stopped by my ear.

"Charlie," he reminded me. "You shouldn't keep him waiting."

I pouted at him for a moment, but Charlie's voice interrupted before I could voice a protest.

"Bells?" he called from the kitchen, his voice traveling up the stairs and in through my open door. "You coming?"

"Yeah, dad!" I called down to him, lingering in Edward's embrace for a moment longer. He felt my hesitance and reassured me quickly.

"Go on," he released me, but not before placing a quick kiss on my waiting lips. "I'll meet you later." And then he was gone, and the only sign of his being there was my open window. I stared after him for a long moment before turning away and heading downstairs.

When I entered the kitchen Charlie was sitting at the table with a paper in his lap; half a glass of orange juice sat on the table in front of him. He closed the paper and made to put it down and stand when he noticed me pass by.

"Oh," he said, sitting down again. "I was just going to go check on you."

I gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry," I told him briefly before turning to one of the yellow cabinets and pulling out a skillet. "Eggs sound good?" I asked, already heading to the fridge. Charlie was engrossed in the paper again, but he nodded his assent and I snatched three eggs from the fridge before heading to the stove.

We ate in relative silence, besides the occasional comment on the weather or news, and it was pleasant. I knew Charlie preferred the silence to having to force conversation, and I didn't blame him – I was the same myself. So the silence was comfortable and breakfast was a quick affair. I grabbed my empty plate and glass from the table and brought it to the sink, before heading back to take Charlie's as well.

He gave me a small smile of satisfaction as I grabbed his plate. "That was great, Bells, th– "

I paused, glancing at my father in confusion. He was staring blankly and openly at my left hand, which was gripping his plate and halfway off the table. His hand shot out, grabbing the plate and pulling it back towards him, his face looked angry and I couldn't fathom a reason why.

I glanced down.

An ultimately wished I hadn't. _No. No, no, no. _ I thought, appalled. I knew _exactly _what it was Charlie was gaping at. I glared offensively down at my left hand, as I realized with a jolt that I had not taken Edward's ring off of my finger – though I hadn't taken it off since I'd accepted his proposal, I'd never left it in plain sight for Charlie to see, and this wasn't exactly how I was planning on telling him.

"I, uh, dad –" I began, hoping to placate him.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Too late, I cringed.

"Yes?" I asked weakly, strictly avoiding his gaze.

He seemed at a loss for words when I looked up at him, so he gestured angrily to the ring sitting innocently enough on my ring finger. "What is the meaning of this?!" he bit out, face red with oncoming rage. I had a sure feeling he knew _exactly _what it meant.

"It's uh, it's a …ring, dad." I stumbled over the words, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Absolutely not!" He ordered when he could find his voice again. "I forbid it!"

I just gaped at him stupidly for a while before coming to my senses. "You can't do that!" I spit back, my face mirroring his. "I'm eighteen, dad!" I told him, grasping at straws. "You can't order me around anymore!" I felt a sense of triumph when he faltered in his come back; he wasn't sure how to respond to that one.

"You're making a mistake!" he mumbled, still angry but coming to realize there was nothing he _could _do about whatever decision I decided to make. He couldn't rule my life anymore. His face fell slightly once the meaning finally sunk it, but his tone was firm, trying to persuade me to consider my options. "He's no good for you, Bella!"

My jaw tightened then, my eyes narrowing into a fierce glare. "How would you know, Charlie?!" I snapped. "You never liked Edward! You never even gave him a chance!" My eyes accused him, daring him to say otherwise. He opened his mouth, intent to speak, but hesitated, obviously considering his words before speaking.

"He left you once, Bella." He whispered, not looking at me. "He could do it again."  
I could hear he instant regret in his tone as he brought it up; it was a painful memory for us both. Charlie had lost his daughter during that time; I wasn't myself when Edward was gone.

I stared at him resolutely now. My voice was unwavering and confident as I spoke. "You might not believe it, dad," I lapsed back into daughter-mode, hoping to sway him. "But he left to protect me." My eyes held his for a long moment, clearing away the skeptical scowl on his face.

"Bells – just think about it," he argued, dodging my last statement. He stopped and shook his head, reconsidering. "If he does–" my glare had him backtracking, "–did leave you again," his eyes were full of nothing but genuine concern and I ached to turn away though my body refused to. "How would you cope with that? I don't think I could bare to see my daughter go through that again." He shook his head sadly. "I just have this feeling that you wouldn't survive it; you barely made it last time, we lost you for months!" Charlie continued to ramble to himself, his voice tinged with pain and I felt miserable for being the cause of it.

"Dad," I began softly, finally bringing my gaze up to meet his "Edward won't leave again," I willed him to believe me, he had no idea how impeccably sure of was of this fact. "So, you don't have to worry." I sighed heavily, hoping he could find the sense in my words.

"Bella…" His voice trailed off, unsure of where to go from here. His face hardened then. "I'm calling your mother."

I jumped up then, grabbing his wrist and effectively halting him from reaching the phone. "No!" I cried, eyes wide. "I'll tell her when I'm ready, dad! I wasn't planning on this." I shook my head to show my frustration. "Can't this wait?"

Seeing my obvious anxiety, he let his arm drop, showing me he wasn't going to go after the phone the moment I released him. I thanked him silently with my eyes, too overwhelmed with too many emotions to say it aloud at the moment.

"Bella," he said. I looked up at him; his tone had adopted a stern, fatherly edge now. "I'm not sure I approve of this." His eyes were pleading with me to understand him. I turned away petulantly, refusing to listen. "I still don't think he's as sound as you say he is. I can't trust that he won't just get up and leave again." I opened my mouth to protest, eyes flashing, but he continued before I had the chance. "Think of it from my prospective, Bells," he told me quietly, knowing his opinion alone would not be enough to sway me. "How do you think I felt, seeing you like that?" he didn't have to specify, we both knew what he was talking about.

"I don't approve of it, but I can see that you will do what you want to, no matter what my thoughts might be." Once he was sure he got his point across, Charlie turned away and walked stiffly into the living room – to watch the game, I assumed. He turned his head to cast me a warning look, "Don't think you're off the hook just yet, young lady," My eyes didn't miss they way his hand reached out and snatched the phone from its hook before he left, though, and I made to call after him. "I'm calling Billy." He told me tiredly over his shoulder before disappearing, "We'll talk about this later."

I felt my stomach drop at his words, thinking of Jacob – before I realized that Jake already knew about our engagement. My jaw clenched as his howl of anguish when he had learned the truth filled my head again, and I quickly thought of something else, hoping to distract my thoughts from his pain. I remembered Edward had told me he would see me later, and decided now was as good a time as any. I had a lot to discuss with him.

I decided to just meet him at his house, since being nice out as it was, it would be a hassle to have him meet me here, and it would no doubt only worsen things here if Edward to show up. Charlie was never very warm towards my boyfriend to begin with, and I doubted he was feeling very accepting right now.

My decision made, I ran upstairs to get my keys and left a note for Charlie on the table, just in case. I felt a little less anxious once I was safely inside my truck, the defending roar of its engine cutting through my sullen thoughts. I breathed a heavy sigh and pulled out of the driveway, heading down a road I knew only too well.

I pulled into the hidden drive at the Cullens' house and Edward was at my side and had opened my door before I could even turn the key to shut off the ignition. He just offered me my favorite crooked smile before pulling me from the truck, turning the key and taking it with us. He put me down once we were at the door, and I clung to his side, finally at ease.

"How are you, love?" he asked me warmly.

I turned my head to look up at him. "I could be better." I answered truthfully, fighting to keep the negative emotions from my voice. He picked up on the tone in my voice nonetheless, however.

"Did something happen with Charlie?" he asked, a touch of concern in his velvet voice.

I considered dodging his question with one of my own; I wanted to go to our meadow, but after a moment of consideration, I realized I'd rather not taint the beautiful memories there with my bitter mood. I nodded slowly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" his voice was light, the question almost hesitant.

Again I nodded, and before I could blink Edward was placing me back on the ground on the bank of the river behind the house; I hadn't even registered that he had picked me up again. I just smiled at him and settled comfortably in the grass, my eyes trained on the river for a few moments, before I turned back to Edward. He pulled me against his side, and I tucked my head in between his shoulder and his neck, inhaling his familiar scent with a content sigh.

We sat in companionable silence for a while, reveling in each other's company. Minutes, hours, days; I was content to stay here with him like this for eternity. My eyes were glued to the body beside me, marveling in the way the rare sunlight reflected off his skin, throwing a prism of light into the still, relatively warm air. I had only seen Edward in the sunlight once before, and the shimmer of his alabaster skin in the sunlight still perplexed me and I found myself studying his face intently, looking for diamonds set in his skin or some other clue that would offer an explanation.

I found nothing, and by the time I was done marveling the impossibly flawless marble plane of his face, he was looking down at me in interest; topaz eyes alight with curiosity.

"What are you thinking?" he murmured; stroking my cheek with one icy hand. His touch was gentle and affectionate and I found myself leaning into it unconsciously. I grinned up at him impishly.

"I'm still looking for the hidden diamonds in your skin." I told him. One of my own hands reached out to him, mirroring his touch on my face with the same gentle fondness. His lips lifted into an amused smile at my words, but his eyes remained soft under my touch. My fingers absent mindedly traced his lips and he kissed them tenderly. I felt my face redden but I refused to duck my head into the crevice of his shoulder.

"What happened between you and Charlie?" he asked after a long moment. His sweet breath fanned across my cheeks as he spoke, and I simply sat there staring dumbly for a moment before gathering my wits and responding.

"Oh," I answered, shyly ducking my head. I had forgotten about that. Edward was exceptionally good at distractions. I told him as much; his answering laugh was melodic.

"Go on," he encouraged softly.

I brought my left hand up to his face, leaving his ring in plain view; his ocher eyes flashed with realization but he patiently waited for me to answer.

"Charlie saw the ring when I was clearing away his plate." I explained. "We got into an argument," my eyes hardened, expressing my obvious annoyance at my father's opinions on my fiancé.

Edward picked up on the tone of voice. "He doesn't approve." He said simply, velvet voice unmarred by any of the negative emotions I was feeling. It was amazing how courteous Edward was towards my father.

"He doesn't deserve it," I mumbled aloud.

Edward blinked, perplexed. "Who?"

"Charlie," I clarified "you're so courteous to him, he doesn't deserve it."

He chuckled lightly, brushing the back of his hand along my cheek. "Perhaps not," he mused. He shook his head after a moment. "So he's seen the ring?" the question seemed to be a rhetorical one, so I didn't answer him. He looked at me and his ocher eyes were sparkling in the sunlight, as glorious as the rest of him. "At least he knows now, though." He paused and a frown dominated the expression on his face.

"I'm sorry," he apologized suddenly. I gave him a confused glance, and he quickly amended "I should have reminded you the ring was on your finger before I left, I didn't think it would cause a rift; and that certainly wasn't my intention." I just placed a finger against his lips to still them, already shaking my head before he had finished speaking.

"It's alright," I told him earnestly. "As you said: at least it's over and done with now." I grimaced though, remembering my father's parting words this morning: _"We'll talk about this later." _A heavy sigh escaped my lips before I had the chance to stifle it and Edward, observant as ever, gave me a curious look.

I faltered for a moment. "It's just that – " I stumbled over the words. "He seemed angry." My voice was muffled by his granite shoulder and I felt Edward take a breath – an unnecessary but habitual trait.

"You are welcome to stay here for a few days," he told me, his protective arms wrapping around me and holding me to him tightly. "The family would love that. And perhaps it will give Charlie a chance to calm down and warm up to the idea. I can have Alice pick up your things, if you'd like. Maybe she could talk to him?" I found myself nodding. Perhaps Alice would get through to Charlie; he always did have a soft spot for her.

"That would be perfect." I told him happily.

Edward just smiled – I could feel the muscles in his neck tighten with the motion, and pressed a kiss into my hair. "Would you like to go back, now?" he asked calmly.

I removed myself from his embrace enough to get to my feet, and realized with a shock that it was starting to get dark. How long had we been here? Time seemed to pass unnaturally quickly with Edward beside me, but the moments were never wasted if he was there. I stretched my cramped leg muscles by walking stiffly around the clearing for a few moments, before walking back to Edward's side. I could hear the gentle, calming babble of the brook a few feet away us. It was a soothing, constant sound that had, for the past couple of hours faded neatly into the background, and was now just resurfacing.

I turned back to Edward, who held his arms out patiently. I fell into them without a protest, and let him carry me swiftly, and effectively, back to the house.

-

* * *

**A/N: I was a little disappointed by Charlie and Renee's reactions to her engagement in the book. As you can see, I was assuming they (or at least _Charlie, _I had a strong feeling Renee would secretly be thrilled, despite everything she said about marriage; that was correct at any rate.) wouldn't take it so well. I wrote this before the special edition came out, so I had no insight onto their reactions. I guess Charlie's canon reaction makes sense, on some level, but I still think he should've been a little angrier. Ah well. I'm not Stephenie, after all.**

**My goal is to finish chapter two by Tuesday; which shouldn't be so hard. I have about a quarter of it written, and the rest of it is tentatively planned out already. So if I just actually sit down and _type it _I should get it done in no time. Haha.**

**Please review! Or Alice will come after you with a titanium bat while your sleeping! (She already knows where you live...)**


	3. Missing

**A/N: Hey everyone! Long time no see, huh? Sorry about that, I had school things to take care of and then once that was done and over with, I was stuck in a rut for a few days before I finally just sat down today and forced myself to finish this. It's the longest chapter yet, at 6,400+ words, so I hope the length makes up for the wait!**

_**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine. I'm merely borrowing Stephenie's characters for my own enjoyment and that of other Twilight fans everywhere and I promise to put them back neatly when I'm done. **_

**Without further ado, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Broken Coda**

**Chapter Two _"Missing"_**

We were walking up the porch steps when the door was flung open so quickly that I jumped, stifling a scream. My eyes caught sight of Alice in doorway – and I worried for a moment that something was wrong, before she all but disappeared, launching herself at us with a jubilant cry.

"Bella!"

"Nice to see you, too, Alice." I told her through short bursts of laughter and gulps of air.

Alice's inky black head shot up and she glared balefully at Edward before she stepped back, giving me room to breathe. "Don't hog her all to yourself, Edward. The rest of us want to have a chance too, you know." Her voice was reprimanding. "Didn't you ever learn to share?"

"No." He answered playfully, pulling me back into his arms.

Alice was literally bouncing up and down in place though, and her blatant excitement dulled the petulant tone she directed at Edward. She couldn't keep from smiling and I briefly wondered whether or not I should be scared.

I looked to Edward with the silent question in my eyes. He just smiled in assurance and I grinned back at him.

"Okay! Enough waiting, come inside!" Alice didn't wait for me to move on my own and grabbed my hand, dragging me inside before I could protest. Edward followed more slowly, his eyes betraying his silent amusement.

I managed (with Alice's help) to not trip over anything as I was pulled through the door and into a house that was as familiar to me as my own. But once Alice released her grip on my hand, I fell backwards from the momentum, wind-milling my arms in order to keep my balance.

Gravity had other plans, however, and unlike this morning, I was unable to stay on my feet. I fell backwards, and luckily, the couch was there to break my fall. I idly wondered whether I had gotten as far as the couch, or if Edward had just pushed it across the room in time to save me from falling.

A roar of laughter broke through my musing and I buried my burning face in my arms against the couch in embarrassment. "Hi, Emmett," I murmured without looking up.

"The same as always, Bella." He greeted, tone filled with amusement. His voice took on a curious edge as he continued, thinking out loud. "I wonder if you'll be this clumsy after you become one of us–" Alice shot him a look.

I froze, peeking up at Edward in apprehension, but while he seemed generally unaffected by this comment, I could see the tension in the way his jaw clenched; his ocher eyes slightly darker than the light topaz I loved so much. I bit my lip, still worried. Then I felt a sense of calmness spread through me and looked up to see Jasper standing by the foot of the stairs. I let out a sigh of relief when I noticed that Edward's jaw was no longer clenched.

Emmett's wary laugh broke the awkward silence.

"That would be a first, one of a kind," he continued, oblivious to the impact of his words. "A clumsy vampire." He snickered.

"Gee _thanks_, Emmett." My tone was dry.

"Anytime," he answered easily, grinning.

We all sat in silence for a few long moments, before Edward rose to his feet. My eyes followed him, curious, and I made to get up and follow.

"I'll just be a minute," he said, though I had a feeling he was directing this statement at me, alone. I stood frozen in my spot for a moment, before he turned and flashed me my favorite crooked smile. I returned to my seat as he disappeared. I sat next to Alice on the couch, and I noticed for the first time that the TV was on, though the volume was too low and indecipherable for my human ears to comprehend it.

Emmett was sitting on the loveseat to my right, watching the news that was flashing on the screen with little interest. Alice sat next to me; her body was still and her head rested against the back of the couch. Her eyes were closed, as though she was sleeping; but I knew better. I wondered what she was looking for.

"Yes!"

She jumped up suddenly, with a cry that made me jump. I gasped; trying to control my racing heartbeat, I was sure my eyes were wide with shock. "What is it, Alice?" I asked, feeling apprehension creep into my voice.

"You're staying with us a few days!" she beamed.

"Oh," I smiled up at her, relieved "yeah." I looked away suddenly, hoping Alice didn't see the slight grimace on my face. Out of my peripheral, I saw her freeze in place, her butterscotch eyes locked on me and demanding an answer.

Well, so much for that.

I fidgeted uncomfortably. "I fought with Charlie," I mumbled, suddenly wishing Alice's visions could explain the reason behind the decisions as well, so I wouldn't have to elaborate on it again. Nonetheless, she seemed to catch on rather quickly that my decision had something to do with this new knowledge; I saw her eyes light up as she made the connection.

Her tiny face was suddenly filled with sympathy and her chime-like voice was laced with concern when she spoke again. "What happened?" Her eyes were wide in apology.

I shook my head at her stricken expression, indicating that she had nothing to be sorry for. I lifted my left hand, bringing the beautiful, ornate gold engagement ring into the light. It glinted innocently on my finger, unaware of the rift it seemed to have created. I heard Alice's sharp intake of breath.

"Oh, Bella..." She was at my side in an instant, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "He didn't take it well?" she asked and I was surprised by the question in her voice. Her voice was a soft soprano, but her tone held a slight edge; I didn't blame her.

"He's so unfair," I muttered, keeping my eyes downcast for a heartbeat longer before shaking my head. "It doesn't matter, though." I smiled, though it was not without effort. "He can't do anything about it."

Alice placed her tiny hands on my shoulders, and turned me so that I was facing her. Her eyes were on level with mine, and blazing with determination. "No," she told me firmly, "it _does_ matter, Bella." The set of her mouth dared me to argue with her.

I opened my mouth, but I couldn't find an adequate argument; she was right, of course, it _did _matter. The sole fact that I was staying here for a few days was testament to that. But she didn't have to know that. I sighed. It was hard to hide things from the Cullens.

_My family, _I thought, liking the sound.

"Bella," Alice was talking again, trying to get my attention. "Listen, you only get to do this once. You should do it right." I knew she was referring to the fact that after the wedding I wouldn't be able to be around humans for a long time. She knew that I knew it, too. "You know as well as the rest of us that you won't be able to see Charlie again, after the wedding. It wouldn't be right to leave things hanging like this; an eternity's a long time to carry guilt." Her eyes were an odd mix of serious and pleading that would have been comical had the situation been more appropriate for it.

"I know," I told her, my voice somehow strong with determination. I knew that was how things would end, I'd accepted that fact, but it didn't make it any easier to think about. The fact that I might never be able to see Charlie again, or Renee or Jacob…I shoved the thought away quickly. It was worth it, I told myself, it was worth it.

And when Edward descended the stairs and into my line of vision, I knew it to be the truth. Alice cast a quick look at Jasper, to assure that my statement was a genuine one, and at his nod she relaxed and a beaming smile claimed her face.

"So," she chirped "since you'll be spending a few days here and all, I figure we could buy you some things-"

"That won't be necessary, Alice." Edward interrupted, "Actually, I have a favor to ask."

Alice pouted. "Yes, Edward?" her voice was clipped, annoyed at being bested out of a shopping trip.

"Would you be able to pick up some of Bella's things from her house?" his velvet voice was polite, undeterred by the tone of his sister's voice. His topaz eyes were actually shining in silent amusement.

"Of course," she responded almost instantly, obviously realizing the potential to talk to Charlie about the wedding in this errand. She sighed dramatically. "Though I wish you would let me buy her something nice."

Edward chuckled. "If Bella would like to go shopping with you, go ahead, Alice."

Alice's face fell and she looked exasperated. "If that's the case, I'll _never _get to buy her anything!" I heard Emmett and Jasper chuckle from behind us, and I couldn't fight a grin. Alice muttered mutinously, before her ocher eyes lit up.

"Will you go shopping with me, Bella?" she asked sweetly – I had a feeling she already knew the answer. "Once I get back, of course." She clarified.

I pretended to think it over, but I sighed in resignation. It wouldn't hurt, I decided finally. _Too much. _"Fine," I relented with good grace. A sudden thought crossed my mind however and I froze, debating.

What I wanted to ask wasn't something I would be able to do freely in a few weeks' time; perhaps at all – he deserved his last chance, too. The thought made my chest clench painfully, but I pushed the feeling aside as Alice squealed in delight and hugged me tightly. I laughed to ignore the pain, but now that the idea had surfaced, I wanted nothing more than to go through with it. I looked down at Alice's spiky black head and wondered for a moment if she would see my future suddenly disappear.

She did nothing but release me, and I was grateful for it. I smiled warmly at her, but my eyes drifted towards Edward's still form, close behind me. I sighed.

"Uh, Alice?" I began hesitantly "would you mind if I took a rain check on that? There's something I want to do first." My eyes scrutinized her and Edward closely, and I noticed Alice's small form stiffen for a fraction of a second before thawing out; her butterscotch eyes darted between Edward and me.

"Oh," was all she said. "Of course," her answer was vague but her voice was light, so I assumed she understood. I grinned at her in thanks, before turning to Edward. Before I could open my mouth to ask him, I realized quite quickly that he and Alice were holding a silent conversation. Edward would nod every now and again, and sometimes I even caught his lips moving but the frequency was not one I could pick up on. I decided to wait patiently.

I didn't have to wait long; the whole exchange must have only lasted a few seconds.

"Alright," Edward concluded aloud – for what I knew was only my benefit. "You should get going then," he told her sister. "We have somewhere we need to be, I believe." Alice gave a nod and disappeared. Edward turned to me warmly and I gratefully stepped into his embrace, cherishing the moment.

Emmett cleared his throat loudly, and I felt my face heat up, though there was absolutely nothing wrong with our display. He just snickered.

"See you later, Bella!" he called after us as Edward led me out the door.

* * *

The engine of the Volvo purred to life smoothly, a strong contrast to the blaring thunder of my Chevy's engine. We pulled out of the long, hidden driveway and sped down the road; the familiar forest whirring by in a blur. I turned away from the blurring scenery, clenching my teeth. _I won't get sick, I won't get sick…_ was the mantra my mind, repeating itself in a steady stream – I just hoped it was right.

Edward looked ahead at the road, not speaking. There was nothing on his face that gave away what he was feeling, but the slight set of his jaw and the minute narrowing of his eyes told me he was rather unhappy about this decision. But he knew as well as I did that this was my last chance to settle things, and he wouldn't deny me one of the very things he was trying so hard to force on me before that time came. _Human Experiences, _he called them, well, this was one of my own; though it wasn't so much an experience as it was something that needed to be done; however hard that would be.

Edward seemed to understand my urgency in this situation, and for once I was not begging him to slow down until the speedometer reached a reasonable speed. The quicker this was over with, the better.

"I have to do this," I told myself resolutely, wincing slightly at the slight catch in my voice. I clenched my fist at my side and prayed to whatever powers were out there that I wouldn't break down now, I couldn't do that to Edward.

"I have to…say goodbye." I continued coaching myself, but the last word was hard to get out when my throat was closed so tightly. I took a shaky, steadying breath and kept my eyes staring in front of me.

It was silent for a few moments more, and then a quiet buzzing caught my attention. Edward had the tiny silver phone up to his ear in seconds, and was speaking so quickly that I could not make sense of what he was saying. I looked at him curiously, with a flash of worry in my eyes, was something wrong?

He kept casting me sidelong glances as he talked, and I began to feel uneasy. I watched him carefully, trying to read his face for any telltale signs of distress, but it revealed nothing, and he mostly kept his eyes ahead, unnecessarily for once, on the road. After a moment, he went very still, freezing in place, and I saw his topaz eyes flicker to me and away. I noticed then that the voice on the other line was loud enough to hear.

"Edward?"

The voice was definitely male, and I noticed right away – and with a wave of relief, that it was not one of the Cullens' voices. But at the same time, I _knew _that voice. My mind was whirring, trying to place the voice, and the somewhat bitter tone with which it spoke Edward's name, almost as if they would rather be saying any other name.

"Are you there? Did you tell her?"

I froze, and caught Edward's eyes as he looked towards me again. That was _Sam's_ voice. I stared at Edward uncomprehendingly. Why would Sam call him? From the tone in his voice, I could assume it wasn't good news, but from the furtive looks Edward kept sending me before, I had a feeling that he knew what Sam was talking about. I locked my gaze with Edward's and mouthed: "tell me?" making the words into a question.

When he pretended not to notice, I shifted around to face him, my eyes narrowed. I raised my voice so it was loud enough for Sam to hear. "Tell me what, Edward?" I demanded.

"Ah, so you haven't," Sam's voice was still bitter, but it gave nothing away.

I glared at Edward, and his jaw clenched. I could see the muscles in his hand ripple, as if he were trying to refrain himself from crushing the tiny phone to pieces.

"I'll meet you at the treaty line," he finally said, snapping the phone shut. He put the phone down and turned stubbornly to the road, not speaking. Glaring for a few more seconds, I realized that he would reveal nothing more, and I turned away sharply, to look out the window.

My first reaction when we pulled up at the treaty line was shock, followed swiftly by confusion. _What was Sam doing here?_ I felt anxiety knot in my stomach and I glanced at Edward out of the corner of my eye. He pulled me wordlessly into a hug.

"What's going on, Edward?" I asked "What is Sam doing here?"

I felt the cool, smooth plane of his cheek against my hair; felt his jaw move with each slight inhale and exhale of breath. His silence was unnerving.

"Where's Jake?" it took three tries to force the words out, and even then they only came out in a whisper.

Two words; that was all I needed to hear, just _two _words_. Jake's fine. _That's it, just those two words and I would be fine, and all of this unnecessary tension I was feeling would disappear and everything would be alright again. _Jake's fine. _

"I'm sorry, love."

I stared up at him helplessly; those weren't the words I was looking for.

* * *

"Alice?" Charlie's voice was surprised, but not unhappy.

"Charlie!" Alice danced up the porch steps "How are you?"

"I…" he faltered, looking away. "could be better." He heaved a sigh.

"You saw the ring," she said simply.

"It's great," he was a poor liar. "I'm happy for her." Alice perked up at the end of his sentence however, noticing that despite his stiff composure, his tone insinuated that he was genuinely happy for Bella; if not for her choice, than for her happiness.

"But you're not happy, are you?" her quiet voice was like wind chimes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"If you don't mind me asking: why are you here, Alice?" Charlie asked, avoiding the question.

"Oh," she looked up at him, her liquid gold eyes sympathetic. "I've come to pick up Bella's stuff," she told him, tone apologetic. Realizing this news might make Charlie feel guilty, Alice tried her best to infuse her voice with enthusiasm – it wasn't _that_ hard, after all, she _was_ generally ecstatic Bella would be spending a few nights. "She's going to stay with us for a few days!" She was beaming and bouncing in excitement, but one look at Charlie's hurt face quelled her outburst, and stopped her bouncing in its tracks.

Alice pretended to be oblivious to the expressions flashing across his face as he tried to regain his composure. "Oh," was all he said.

Alice's dainty features were remorseful, but there was little she could say. Truthfully, she thought this would be a good opportunity for the both of them; giving of them some time to sort out their thoughts – Charlie especially.

And she hadn't had some quality time with her best friend in a while (since she was forced to kidnap her, actually, and that could hardly be considered a good time). And they had so much planning to do!

Thoughts of planning (or _wedding planning_ to be precise) brought her mind abruptly back to Charlie, and the exact reason she was here. Her spiky black head swiveled towards him, taking in his now composed appearance. He looked tired, almost as if he had spent the night lying awake – Alice briefly wondered what kept him up. She knew what _would _keep him up tonight, and probably a good handful of days afterwards. Her mouth turned down in a grimace.

"She really loves him, Charlie," she spoke in earnest, ocher eyes pleading with him. She could tell he had a comment on his tongue and swiftly continued before he could voice it; she had a suspicion that it was some form of a protest. "He makes her so happy; and her, him. They complete each other, I can see it."

Charlie sighed, running a hand through his ruffled looking hair. "I know, Alice," he told her. "It's just…after what happened last fall…" he trailed off meaningfully, eyes tightening.

Alice winced. "That was a difficult time for Edward, as well," she pointed out. "It was _horrible._" A shudder wracked her tiny frame, and Charlie looked regretful for bringing it up. His expression was indiscernible as he spoke next.

"Why would he leave if it hurt him, too?" he mumbled, obviously confused, but making a sincere effort to follow. His brow creased as he mulled it over. "It doesn't make sense."

"He left to protect her," Alice chirped, voice wary.

"Bella mentioned something like that…" he relented. "But why? What did she need protection _from?_" His tone was shadowed by a subtle current of anger and Alice guessed that he intended to say '_who' _but didn't have the courage to voice his suspicions. (She also had a sneaking suspicion that he knew _exactly _who Bella had needed protection from; which wouldn't be far off, those his _reasons_ for those suspicions on the other hand…)

Her mouth was a thin line when she finally answered him, but her voice was unwavering and invited no question. "It's…complicated."

Charlie's mouth twisted into a sour grimace and his brow furrowed in silent annoyance at being thwarted successfully. He couldn't argue with the tone in Alice's voice, however; it was very clear in stating the end of that particular conversation; he 'hmphed' in irritation.

"Please understand," she continued quickly; undeterred as though the previous exchange had never happened. "My brother did what he did with what he believed to be Bella's best interests at heart." She shook her spiky head in exasperation. "He was wrong of course, but he didn't believe that at the time, and Edward is extremely stubborn. Once his mind is made up, there's no changing it." Alice chimed a laugh – though it sounded forced to her ears, Charlie wouldn't be able to tell the difference. "Everyone has flaws after all."

Charlie's posture had slightly improved and the subtle glint in his eyes caused Alice's eyes to narrow in response. His evident pleasure at this revelation didn't sit well with Alice and she was quick to defend her brother.

"But he meant well," she quipped. "At least – he thought he did," She glanced away briefly, blatantly ignoring Charlie's smug grin. "We all know how well that turned out." She sighed, before her pixie-like features smoothed into a smile. "But he's back now, having realized that leaving was a mistake; he's also managed to accept that mistake. Though he won't ever forgive himself for leaving in the first place." She shook her head ruefully.

Charlie opened his mouth to speak but Alice knew what he was about to say and cut him off with a dazzling smile before he had the chance to say it. "He's not going to leave again, Charlie."

Charlie slumped in his seat, feeling defeated. "How do you know?" he grumbled sourly to himself. "What makes you so sure?" he asked a little louder, this time intending for her to hear; though he had no idea she had heard his muttered words loud and clear as well.

"Chief Swan," she addressed him formally to show she was serious. Her chime-like voice was soft and pained; golden eyes wide and expressive. "It nearly killed Edward to be away from Bella," he didn't know the half of it; the truth of this statement was more than Charlie would ever be able to comprehend. "And Bella was more or less the same." She reminded him quietly of the catatonic state he had described to her when she had returned to Forks under the false assumption that Bella had died.

"If Edward had known his decision would have caused Bella so much pain, he never would have left to begin with. But he's stubborn, as I've said, and he is incapable of reasoning with once his mind is set."

Charlie looked unconvinced, however, of Alice's defense of Edward. "That doesn't make much sense." His voice was gruff.

Alice shook her head again, with a musical laugh. "It doesn't," she agreed. "But please believe that my brother would never do anything to hurt her –" Chief Swan flashed her a disbelieving look. "Intentionally," she added with wide, innocent eyes. A brief moment of silence passed before she spoke again. "No," she amended quickly. "He would never hurt her, intentionally or not." Her soprano voice rang with sincerity.

"He left her _because _he loved her," she repeated.

Disbelief. Anger. Confusion. She didn't need Jasper to read the emotions written across his face; they were as plain as day.

Another laugh, like bells, claimed the silence. "It's complicated," she told him again. "I don't expect you to understand his actions, Charlie – just the motivations behind them." Ocher eyes met chocolate brown.

The brown eyes narrowed. "And what exactly _are _his motivations, Alice?" his voice was still skeptical; riddled with doubt and a stubborn unwillingness to believe Edward was the right one for his daughter.

"Love," she answered simply, without hesitation. The statement was so pure, so simple but at the same time, said with such conviction behind it that the words were impossible to doubt. Chief Swan lifted his head and looked towards her. "His love for Bella," Butterscotch eyes bored into chocolate brown; willing him to believe the absolute truth.

Charlie's eyes slid back to the floor; he couldn't argue with that.

* * *

I braced myself once Edward let me go, stubbornly holding back tears. There were so many questions I wanted to ask, but I assumed they would all be answered by Sam, who was still waiting stoically at the treaty line. My hand slid to my pocket, where the tiny silver phone Edward had given me sat, and I took a deep breath.

Sam met me once – I assumed – I crossed the treaty line onto the Quileute side. I heard the crunching of gravel as the Volvo sped away and suddenly I couldn't hold up my façade any longer. I took a gasping breath and looked up at Sam with an expression akin to that of a dam about to overflow. My lip trembled.

"Where is he, Sam?" I breathed "Where's Jake? What's happened?"

He gave me a pitying look and turned away, heading towards the reserve. "Come."

I followed without a word for fear of breaking down; it was all I could do to hold myself together until I got my answers. I recognized where we were the moment we stopped, Billy Black was seated in his wheelchair at the door, wearing the same stoic mask Sam had been moments prior.

"Bella," he greeted me when I reached the door; his voice seemed collected. _It can't be that bad, _I reasoned, _If Billy doesn't sound worried. _But I caught the look in his eyes as he looked up and found myself clenching my fists at my sides in an attempt to keep from screaming.

"Come in," he invited us inside, and I took a seat on the sofa apprehensively. Once I no longer had to concentrate on moving my legs, the questions and the worry and all of the emotions I was trying so hard to fight came flooding back with frightening intensity.

"Where is he, Billy? Where's Jake?" I asked, surprised by the intensity in my tone. I _needed _to know. I caught Sam and Jacob's father exchange glances briefly before Billy turned his attention back to me.

"Jacob's gone missing," he told calmly, holding up a hand to continue before I could say anything. "He's been missing since the end of July" he clarified.

I stared at him uncomprehendingly. I knew there were many questions I had yet to ask, but I couldn't remember what they were. Jacob was _missing?_ He had been gone since _July?! _I took in a shaky breath, fighting tears. My anger bubbled to the surface then and I nearly shot up off the couch in rage.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I screamed, shaking visibly in suppressed anger. All those emotions that had hit me earlier seemed to fuel the force with which I asked. Sam and Billy both looked taken aback. It was Sam who spoke, and his eyes were tight.

"We thought your…_fiancé_ would have told you,"

I stared at him dumbly, and blinked after a moment. "Edward…_knew_?" I whispered, horrified. They both nodded grimly, as if not liking the fact that their enemy knew one of their own was missing.

"Why didn't he…tell me?" the two Quileutes, who seemed to understand I was speaking to myself, said nothing. I looked up at them as if they had the answer I was looking for. After a moment, Sam shrugged and Billy shifted slightly as if uncomfortable.

"I told him he should let you know," Sam said finally.

I just shook my head, holding it in my hands. I realized with a sudden horror that my face was wet, and then all too suddenly I was sobbing and clutching at my sides as if to hold myself together. Billy and Sam glanced away to give me some privacy, and it was a long few minutes before I could calm down enough to wipe my face and look up at them again.

"So he's…_gone_," it hurt to say the words, and I felt my heart restrict painfully in my chest when Billy nodded. "Why…" I took a deep breath, unsure if I really wanted to know the answer, "Why did he leave?"

Sam opened his mouth to speak but Billy Black held up a hand, and wheeled off in search of something. We waited in silence until he returned. Without speaking he held out an envelope to me, and I took it with shaking hands. I knew without asking that whatever this was was the reason Jacob – my personal sun – had gone missing.

My hands opened it carefully, I didn't bother to read the return address, I didn't want to know. The envelope was thick, and stiff, made of expensive paper that seemed too done up for Forks. I wondered briefly why it seemed familiar but didn't dwell on it as I concentrated on getting my hands to stop shaking long enough to open it.

When I did I wished I had taken the time to brace myself before being so quick to see what was inside. I recognized the thick, floral-printed card inside immediately and I dropped the entire envelope on the floor as though it had burned me. I stumbled back a step; my eyes wide with disbelief.

"He wouldn't…he didn't…" I mumbled to myself, still in too much shock to be truly angry. My eyes stung and I wiped at them angrily. "Why would he…" I couldn't finish my sentence but Billy had picked the envelope and held it out in my direction again without saying a word.

"No." I shook my head angrily.

"There's something else inside," he told me patiently.

I stared at his outstretched hand for what felt like hours before I finally reached out an unsteady hand and snatched it. I let the wedding invitation drop to the floor, and the envelope soon followed once I found the small, folded piece of paper with one wordscrawled across it in black ink: _Jacob_. My hands clenched onto the paper like clamps, and I stood there fighting angry tears.

"Go ahead," Jacob's father urged gently.

I let out a breath I didn't remember holding and slowly opened the card. I didn't know what I was expecting. I read it over once, then twice before folding the slip back up and putting it in the elder Black's extended hand.

"And…Jacob ran off after he read this?" I asked quietly.

"Yes," Sam told me, hesitated and then added "I let him go."

I turned burning eyes on him. "_What?" _I demanded, incredulous.

Sam shrugged. "He told me to let him go-"

"And you let him?!"

"I did," he told me solemnly. "It's what he wanted."

I glared at him for a moment more, my body tensed with burning anger, before I dropped to the couch again tiredly. I was scrutinizing the floorboards, counting the rings and lines in the wood in an aimless attempt to clear my head and not think about anything I had just learned.

It was quiet for a few long minutes before I finally spoke again, but I spoke to my hands, and my voice was still not as composed as I would have liked.

"Do you think…he'll be back?" I had to stop myself from saying '_soon' _– I didn't need false illusions of hope. I swallowed roughly and still didn't meet their eyes. It was silent again before Sam spoke, his voice was as unsure as I felt.

"I don't know," he admitted "but he might –"

"Stop," I whispered. "Don't lie, please. That will only make it worse."

They both seemed to understand the hopeless tone in my voice and must have realized, as I had, that lying to me would only make things worse, especially if it turned out that he… I stopped the thought before it could get any further and forced my legs to stand.

"I should go," I told them, already heading towards the door.

Neither of them tried to stop me, they seemed to understand that, as well. _Thank you_, I thought silently. I stopped with my hand on the knob and looked over my shoulder pleadingly.

"We'll let you know if we hear anything," Sam told me, reading my expression and I knew he was using the pack plural. I nodded my thanks to him and was out the door moments later. I called Edward to pick me up and didn't say another word until we were back in Forks.

* * *

Alice danced up the stairs to Bella's room, ecstatic that she finally managed to crack Charlie's thick, stubborn wall of doubt and sway his opinion on Edward and his love for Bella. Even if only a little bit – it was progress.

Beaming, she threw open the door to Bella's room and moved immediately to the closet. Alice clicked her tongue sharply in disappointment after opening the door, however, to reveal very ordinary, very mundane choices. She shook her inky black head in exasperation. Bella was lucky to have her to guide her severely misdirected fashion sense!

After several long moments of internal debate, Alice managed to find a few outfits she deemed 'suitable' (while making a mental note to go shopping with Bella while she was staying – or shop for her, at least, if she absolutely refused to go) and swiftly packed them away.

Once the necessities were taken care of, Alice took a seat a top Bella's desk and drummed her slender white fingers absently against the wooden surface, waiting for a few minutes so she would not arouse Charlie's suspicion.

Once she was sure her timing was adequate she leaped from the desk, grabbed the bag and bounded out of the door and down the stairs in nearly one fluid, graceful movement. She slowed her pace at the landing though, minding Charlie – who was in the other room, watching the news.

"Bye Charlie!" Alice called over her shoulder with warmth. "Thanks for talking with me!"

And she was gone.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him, looking out the window but not truly seeing anything beyond it.

"I didn't want to hurt you," he admitted. He seemed to think it over for a moment and then decided to answer my question honestly. "And…I didn't want you to be angry with me."

I turned to look at him. "I'm not angry with you," I whispered "I was at first, when I saw the invitation," I held up my hand to stop him from apologizing "but once I read the note, I realized that you were just trying to do the right thing."

Edward seemed to flinch at my words. "I…" he ran a hand through his hand and sighed, "I had no intentions of causing this, Bella," he looked at me, pleading for my understanding. "If I had known what it would have done…" his velvet voiced seemed strained, pained almost. "I wouldn't have bothered." His hands had fisted on the steering wheel and his topaz eyes were hard with the weight of guilt I knew he was feeling.

"Don't," I told him "don't blame yourself for this." My eyes found and locked with his own. "Please."

"Bella," he told me, and I was unnerved by the intensity of his tone. "It _is _my fault he's gone, and his absence is causing you pain, how can I not blame myself?"

"It's my fault," I said softly. "He's gone because of me." Only after the words had left my mouth was I appalled with the sureness with which the words were spoken. But I couldn't retract them; I knew it was true, however much that hurt.

"Bella, love," Edward's velvet voice was strained again, but there was an edge in his voice that dared me to argue with him, "don't you ever think that again. It isn't your fault."

"It's not yours, either," I countered stubbornly.

He sighed. "Where does that leave us, then?"

I shrugged. "I believe it's called an _impasse._" I told him, smiling in spite of the grief I was feeling. He laughed gloriously and I couldn't help but join in, feeling lighter than I had all day.

* * *

**A/N: I realized now that there are some inconsistencies in this chapter because this was written in parts at all different times. I wrote some of the later scenes before the beginning ones, so some things might be a little off, just slight things though, so I won't point them out. If you didn't notice, all the better. I originally intended to end this chapter differently, but in the end, I think it came out better this way.  
**

**Free virtual cookies for those who review! I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**keep your eyes peeled for Chapter three _"Impatience"_ in which we take a brief break from our current characters and re-introduce some others. It'll be good, I promise!**


End file.
